Untitled for now
by scribblez33
Summary: Planeteers go back to Linka's town three years later
1. Returning home

Jarethcat Productions

I do not own Captain Planet or the Planeteers. I am not making money or profit off of this work.

Untitled

It had been three years since Linka last visited her family, and she longed to see them all again. She of course wrote letters back and forth with them, but it was not the same.

Even though they rebuilt the recycling plant, Linka couldnt help but fear that something would go wrong again.

It had been a long day for the planeteers, they were cleaning another oil spill. This time, near the border of Russia, and very close to her home town. Linka was so worn out that she just let her head rest on the shoulder of Wheeler, the fire planeteer. She promised to write them immediately when she returned home to her hut that she shared with Gi on Hope Island.

Wheeler, the longtime crush of the blond smiled as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

He made it no secret that he was in love with the blond currently sleeping on his shoulder.

His thoughts were interrupted by the other planeteers.

"Wheeler, shall we detour and go to the hometown of Linka?" Ma-Ti inquired

"I do want to see the recycling plant again." Offered Gi.

"I know how much it would mean to Linka, and how much she would like it guys, but should we do it? I mean, if we have to leave in a hurry for an eco-emergency, she would be crushed." Wheeler replied.

"Let us contact Gaia and then visit Linka's home." Kwami suggested.

The were all in agreement that that is what would happen, and first they would check in with Gaia.

"I'll be in touch, planeteers." Gaia dematerialized from before the in the sky.

Setting coordinates for Linka's town, Ma-Ti relinquished control over to Gi, the best pilot of them all, and currently, the least tired. Naturally the best choice of a driver.

Kwami took the navigator's seat and began to make conversation with Gi as she kept them discreetly in the clouds and out of the line of sight of other planes.

Two hours later everyone had napped, and kept the secret of their location.

Linkas eyes grew wide with tears of joy and love for her friends as Wheeler nudged her awake.

"Thank you so much guys!" Linka hugged each of them.

"Gi, Kwami and myself are going to check out the recycling plant. We'll catch up with you and Wheeler later, Linka. Keep in touch!" Ma-Ti waved to the two left on the cruiser as he exited and stood with Gi and Kwami who were also waving.

As the door to the cruiser closed the three turned and walked down a path that lead to the recycling plant.

"Lets get you home, Linka." Wheeler took the overjoyed girl into his arms.

"Thank you the most of all, Wheeler. Thank you." Linka wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, babe, don't cry. You dont want Gramushka and Mishka to see you with red, puffy, crying eyes, do you? Besides, your eyes are too beautiful to be hidden by tears." Wheeler hugged Linka tightly to himself. Loving the closeness of the beauty in his arms. "Lets go home."

That was all that was said between the two as they took off with haste to Linka's childhood home.

As they landed, the door opened as if they were expected.

Wheeler opened the door for Linka to run out to her brother.

"Linka!" Mishka hugged his little sister close and accepted her hug back. "And Wheeler, too." He hugged Wheeler as well.


	2. Home talks

Ch 2

Gi, Kwami and Ma-Ti walked along the path for what seemed like forever.

"I'm starting to worry that the plant isn't here anymore." Gi commented.

"It should be around this turn." Kwami said checking the GPS they bought last year for Christmas.

"Look, over there!" Ma-Ti cried out.

The three took off running to a closed in gated area, where they found a man, injured just outside the gate.

"This looks bad. We must help him!"

"Right, but how?" Asked the ever curious Ma-Ti.

"There must be a house or hotel around somewhere." Kwami searched the GPS for answers with no results. "Nothing. This is strange."

"Water!" Gi pointed her ring at the ground next to the man. A small trickle of water began flowing up. "We must get him to drink some." Gi was determined to help the injured man.

Just then, a mysterious voice was heard. "I know you bra...I mean, kids. You helped save this place a few years back." The trio looked around for the source of the voice but none could be found. All of a sudden, the gates opened and they were told to come inside.

"I'll carry him in." Kwami took the injured man into his hands and the three walked into the recycling plant.

Meanwhile, Linka and Wheeler were sitting and talking with Linka's family.

"I have missed you, my granddaughter." Linka's grandmother had grown older and even more frail.

"Me too, grandma, me too." Linka

While Linka and her grandmother were speaking and catching up on the past three years, Mishka took Wheeler aside.

"Thank you for bringing my sister back here. Especially now. Grandma is becoming more sick each day, and there is something weird going on with the recycling plant. And oil has become more and more rare these days. I was thinking of asking you to come here earlier, but I never had the courage to ask such a thing from Linka." Mishka was genuinely worried about his town's well being.

"So our coming here may not have been a mistake after all." Wheeler said out loud without thinking. "Lets get back to Linka and I'll think about how to fix things so the planeteers help."

"Thank you. It is a great honor that you are so kind to my sister and my town." Mishka lead Wheeler back to the table where Linka and her grandmother sat.

"Are you taking good care of my granddaughter, Wheeler?"

This caused a blush from Wheeler and a laugh from the rest of the table.

"Yes, grandmother. Wheeler is taking great care of me. He is such a good friend." Linka responded.

"Friend, yes. Of course." Wheeler still embarrassed by the comment managed to sputter out.

"Where is everyone else, Linka?' Mishka asked.

"Oh, they are checking out the recycling plant. They should be in contact soon for us to go pick them up." Linka responded.

"I'll go, you stay. You need your family right now." Wheeler corrected Linka.

"Are you certain, Wheeler?" Linka asked

"Positive." Was his response.

"Looks like you two do get a long a lot better now. I am so glad." Grandma proclaimed

This caused a blush from both Linka and Wheeler.

"I must get started on dinner. You three enjoy each other's company." Mishka stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Wheeler got up and went to help with dinner as well.

"That is nice of you, Wheeler. Thank you." Grandmother smiled at him.

"Da. Thank you, Wheeler." Linka looked down to hide her blush, as she thanked the red headed planeteer.

"Well, I am not much in the department of food, but I can heat things up pretty fast!" Wheeler saw the small oven that had a place for wood underneath. "All ya got to do is tell me when and I'll just get things going."

"Thank you, Wheeler. We do enjoy a warm fire." Mishka responded with a laugh.


End file.
